


My Name Is...

by VirusZeref



Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Damian Wayne, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amazon Damian Wayne, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Jon/Damian is Endgame, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “That is, if you will allow me to.”Damian’s eyes widen and his mouth agape. To allow himself this hope, to allow himself a second chance to pick up the broken pieces of himself he shattered for the sake of his legacy? To not be judged or threatened with death by showing weakness?Tears welled up in his eyes and buried himself into her arms, nodding his head.“I would like that.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Everyone, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Damian Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682784
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Coming at you with a rewrite of my Amazon!Damian AU! I will admit I haven't been able to write due to the world descending into chaos but today I sat down and finished up the first chapter of this fic!
> 
> Just like the original series, Jon/Damian is endgame but it will be a long time before that happens. 
> 
> As for context, Damian is currently 4 years of age

_ “Be careful in the world of man, Diana. They do not deserve you or your kindness.” _

Her mother’s words echoed in her mind as she sat on a tip of some mountain ranges to rest. Those words were one of the last her mother gave to her as she set off to join Steve Trevor in the world of man. An Amazon to set foot in Man’s World for the first time since the time of the Greeks and Romans. Diana could remember her heart racing with excitement and burning curiosity. She had so many questions to ask Steve, bless his heart for trying his best to answer despite them having a language barrier. 

She smiled to herself, feeling slightly giddy. She doesn’t get that emotion that often either. Steve Trevor, the man who stepped into paradise and won the trust and heart of the princess. Her true first connection to Man’s World. Their relationship was of mutual friendship, trust, pining and stolen kisses but they never truly officially established a relationship. She had been with Superman for a time, a fling with Batman and a three-year long term relationship with both Mera and Arthur. 

Regardless of whomever, she was dating, Steve was always there for her. Diana was very much capable of loving anybody, platonically or otherwise but she found herself always at Steve’s side. And his at her. Maybe they both needed to know that they were meant for each other. To her, Steve represented almost everything that she loved about humanity. When her heart and thoughts soured over their misdeeds, she would think of him. 

However, today it was quite difficult. 

A few hours early, she’d answer a call to help out the transfer of a lion pride to a government-owned preserve within Kenya. They believed that with a popular hero around, poachers and thieves would think twice before trying to take the lions for their gain. But alas, that was not the case. Diana tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her eyes closing; the memories playing out clear as day. 

_ A grenade flew at her general direction and she immediately dove to catch it, kicking it back effortlessly towards their would-be attackers. They had expected that and moved out of the way mere moments before it exploded. She huffed in annoyance, rage bubbling within her core as she moved to attack. _

_ Her body was on autopilot, moving to only subdue not kill. Diana did not need to kill unless she had to.  _

Her eyes fluttered and she let out a deep sigh. Her breath was icy as her heart was at the moment. Moments like these, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Never showing a moment of weakness or merely letting her guard down. Instincts that were training into her the moment a sword had been placed in her hands. She wondered for a brief moment if she has ever shown vulnerability to anyone outside of Steve.

Maybe Dinah…

Regardless of that, her thoughts moved back to her battle with the poachers. As far as her knowledge goes, humans don’t need to eat lions. So what was the purpose of killing them?

Why?

Why was Man so determined to prove her mother’s words right? Diana pushed her knees to her body as she would as a little girl. Tired of the world of man, the politics, the lies, the petty fights that turned into wars. Gods have mercy, she was tired. Sometimes…

She wished she would have stayed back home.

Back in Paradise. 

She knew she was forever exiled from the place. From home. It was the only way to protect the island for the wrath of Ares and the world of Man. Still, Diana longed for home. Longed for the comforting touch of her mother as the woman mumbled sweet lullabies from her youth while her hands went through her hair. She longed for the firm but soft words of advice from Castalia. Surely she would be able to give her some guidance…

Diana wiped a stray tear away before standing, her red cape billowing in the wind. Perhaps she shall see what mission Etta has for her. Something to take her mind off things. Or, more importantly, alone time with Steve. They discussed the possibility of a date night, but things got in the way. She stretched for a moment and was about to fly off when a small noise was heard from below. 

She stiffened, Diana’s hand immediately went to her lasso, floating inches off the ground to prevent herself from making noises. These mountain ranges were dangerous for the common human being to climb, the only things here were herself and a few birds that could fly that high. She readied herself, breath slowing…

Until a small hand gripped the ground next to her foot. A hand that looked like that of a child, twisted in a way that seemed unnatural. 

_ It’s broken… Who would do that to a child? _

She got her answer when she heard an audible gasp from the owner. A child with black hair and striking green eyes stared up at her with disbelief and awe.

The child looked familiar but she couldn’t place where she has seen his face. Regardless, the child opened his mouth to speak but struggled with his grip. Diana moved to catch him, moments before he fell. Almost on instinct, the child clung to her tightly and her heart melted.

“I will not hurt you, but this is no place for a child.”

Thankfully there was a small oasis below them. An open field with a stream of clear flowing water running through it. It took little effort to fly down there with a child in her arms, especially since the child was hellbent on holding onto her tight. She hummed as she set him down in a shallow end of the river. Wordlessly, she checked over his hand and wrist. Oh, it was broken, not twisted as she had previously thought. And she didn’t bring a first -aid products with her.

Diana looked at her cape for a moment before looking back at the child’s hand. Yes, this shall make due until she could get some medical attention for him. Without hesitation, she tore the bottom half of her cape, then ripped the fabric into thinner strips. 

“This might hurt a bit, my dear.”

The reaction of getting on bone snapped back in the place concerned her. Even she, training with her mother and sister, had wept tears when she broke a bone or when an arrow plunged itself into her skin. Silently she worked, creating a makeshift cast with the torn pieces of her cloak. Diana could feel the child’s gaze on her, burning with questions. Diana looked at her work and smiled to herself. Yes, they will do until she could get to Etta and Steve at the Picket.

That is if the child would let her. Bruce would say that the child might be connected to her enemies and she should tread cautiously. Clark would agree but tell her it's her own decision to make. 

Instead, she decided to speak to him. “Child, why were you climbing a mountain range with a broken wrist?” She squinted at his attire, it certainly did not appear to her that he was even properly dressed for this type of weather. She could excuse herself, simply because she was not human. But the child was very human.

The child looked down at his fingers, “It was a challenge...my mother promised me if I completed it…” He swallowed. “I could see my father.” Diana tilted her head in confusion, anger simmering under her skin. She, herself was a child of a warrior queen mother, but her mother always prepared her during training. Or there was one of her sisters there to witness and intervene if need be. 

“I don’t see how that warrants for a child to be all alone in a hazardous area.”

“I was born into the League of Assassins. It’s...it is what is expected of me,” the child answered her, his voice soft. Diana felt her face flush red with anger. She has heard of the League, one of Bruce’s enemies. Or at least one of his enemies was the leader of this League. She has not dealt with them but heroes tend to gossip. All she knew was it was lead by a man who bathes in waters that can revive the dead and rejuvenating the old. But those who bathe in those waters...they change.

They are never fully the same as they originally were. 

Diana stood up, her mind was made up, “Not for any longer.” She sent a silent but quick prayer to her gods, gathering the child in her arms. She will be damned if she just decided to leave this child here. 

+++

Etta, despite being a mortal friend to a demigod, she was immortal in her compassion, determination and more importantly, her patience. It came in handy when she’s dealing with Diana, who tended to keep things to herself. As well as Diana’s tendency to make friends with all walks of life. However, nothing prepared her for this moment. 

“Wonder Woman is here.” 

Etta raised one eyebrow, her empty coffee cup in hand. She was just about to get another cup full. It was no secret at the Picket that she was very close to Diana. If she was here, she wouldn’t mind waiting for Etta.

“And I’m sure that Diana wouldn’t mind me being a little late to greet her.”

Sasha shook her head, “Unfortunately you need to see her now. She has returned with...well you need to see for yourself.”

“Another demigod? Or one of the Justice League members?”

Her superior simply gestured down the hallway, “See for yourself.” Etta frowned at the vagueness but continued down the hallway, thoughts went through her head as to just what Diana brought with her. She opened a door to where she saw Diana’s silhouette. Whatever it was, she was ready to support Diana. The Amazon had her back turned to Etta but she could see who she was with. 

A child?

Etta crossed her arms and shook her head in amazement. She wasn’t surprised at all, Diana had always had a soft spot for children. 

“You couldn’t have waited until I had gotten a third cup of coffee, girl?”

Diana turned on her heel and visibly brighten at the sight of her old friend. “Etta!” The shorter woman nearly stumbled as the Amazon hugged her. Etta chuckled and hugged her back, “Good to see you too, girl. Now tell me, why do you have a kid?” She looked over at the child, sitting on the table. 

“It's not Steve’s.”

They both stared at each other and Etta then looked down at Diana’s flat stomach, “Did you two…?”

Diana blushed, “Of course not. Damian isn’t mine, thought this conversation isn’t for unwanted ears.”

“Of course, follow me.”

So much for her cup of coffee.

+++

Damian wordlessly let himself be carried by Wonder Woman as she walked down the hallway. Surely, the League was looking for him, or worst...decided that he was a failure. Fear gripped his gut as all three of them entered an empty conference room. The woman Wonder Woman called Etta set her cup down and took a seat. Diana then looked at him with a smile, setting him onto the smooth wooden table. It felt nice...comforting almost to be carried. His mother hardly did it to him…

As the two began to talk, Damian’s young mind began to wonder. His mother had instructed him to climb the mountain as a challenge, a test of his will. Even at the age of four, he could feel the tension between him and her. She started to distance herself from her…

All the challenges that he could remember flooded his mind. Trial by fire, walking on hot coals that scarred the soles of his bare feet. His first kill at the age of three, his blade tearing the heart of his beloved caretaker. The only one who treated him with love and kindness. He was scolded when he shed tears for her, his mother’s words echoing in his ears.

_ “Warriors, especially a prince, do not show pity for those under them. Weapons don’t have emotions, especially for crying.” _

Damian had slowly grown numb to the pain and guilt that came with training. He learned to harden his heart to stone, to not show any weakness. Children do mince their parents after all. But, there were still cracks in the persona of the brilliant, deadly grandson of the Demon. His heart grew heavy and he leaned into Wonder Woman’s side, his uninjured handballing her cape. 

It was an experience, meeting the Amazon in person for the first time. His grandfather had both praised and raged about her on many occasions.

_ “A woman from a civilisation that dislikes Man’s world and she wants to help them? How naive.” _

At first, Damian had agreed, how could anyone look at this world wanting to save it? But looking at Wonder Woman and seeing how she had greeted him with concern and gentleness. He was beginning to think that his grandfather was wrong. Damian focused his attention on the conversation, Wonder Woman’s companion looked travelled while the Amazon had a look of resolve on her face. 

“Di, I understand but you have to be realistic. If you want to take this child in, think about it.”

What? 

Was it bad for him if hope blossomed in his gut? Wonder Woman was silent looking down at him before looking at her friend. 

“I’m serious about it and I understand your concern, Etta. But I want to do this.” She then looks at him with a sheepish smile on her face. 

“That is if you will allow me to.”

Damian’s eyes widen and his mouth agape. To allow himself this hope, to allow himself a second chance to pick up the broken pieces of himself he shattered for the sake of his legacy? To not be judged or threatened with death by showing weakness?

Tears welled up in his eyes and buried himself into her arms, nodding his head.

“I would like that.”

+++

_ “We have searched the mountain-stops as well as the surrounding area. The little prince is nowhere to be found,” the servant mumbled, his head bowed. The guards stood behind them, visibly nervous. They were telling the complete truth, their little lord had seemingly disappeared or ran away. They stood in silent, waiting for their mistress to respond.  _

_ They did not dare to speak, in fear of incurring her rage on them. Green eyes looked down the row of guards, cold as ice. Her face was stormy as she rose from her seat. _

_ “Get out.” _

_ They all hurried out of the room and closed the large doors behind her. She shuddered as her grip on her sword loosen as she struggled to calm down. All that work...down the drain.  _

_ He was a failure. _

_ Weak. _

_ Talia’s face hardened like stone, she still had an ace up her sleeve. Only the strong survive in the world anyways.  _

_ But just in case the boy was alive… _

_ She would finish him off herself. _

+++

Diana held Damian’s sleeping body as she landed gently on her house’s patio. Her heart fluttered at the memory of Steve presenting it to her. She opened the door as quietly as she could, moving quickly to the bedroom near hers and laid Damian down on the soft sheets. She covered him with the blanket and carefully propped his head up with pillows before quietly backing out of the darkened room, only closing the door just a crack.

Diana collapsed on the couch in the living room, kicking off her boots and carefully placing her circlet on the table nearby. The events of the day caught up to her mentally and physically. She stretched, letting out a sigh of relief as she felt some of her bones pop. First things, first, she needed to shower and prepare what she was going to say to Steve. She then would need to look at the list that Etta sent to her tablet. Information about raising a child, she assumed, though she doubts that a simple parenting book would help her raise a former-assassin child. 

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and her long hair damp. Diana walked out to her balcony, the cool night wind felt wonderful against her heated skin. It reminded her of home…

A home that she would no longer be able to come to. Sadness overwhelmed her and she grasped the metal railing to stabilize herself as she looked out to the horizon. She could see some of the stars from here, thanking Steve in her mind for remembering that she disliked living in big cities due to the lack of stars because of the pollution produced. Another reason she disliked travelling to Gotham unless she had to. 

“Mother...how would you react to this situation?” she muttered into the wind. She longed for her mother’s guidance and her touch. She wondered if her mother and sisters would accept Damian as their own despite him being a male. 

_ My patrons, please hear my plea...let me speak to my mother, at least once for her advice.  _

She received nothing in return but she didn’t feel disappointed. Her patrons will answer her in time. Diana left the balcony and tiptoed into Damian’s room to check on him. The boy was sitting up in the bed, his small hands gripping the sheets in the darkness. 

“Damian?”

He turned towards her just as she turned on the lights, “Yes, Diana?” She sat on the bed and took his hands in hers, nearly marvelling on how small his hands were in hers. Was this how her mother felt while holding on hers. “What happened?” 

She suspected a nightmare.

Damian swallowed, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears before he reached out to hold onto her. “Nightmare of my care..my caretaker.” Diana held him in her arms, slowly rocking back and forth on the bed, “What happened to her?”

“She was...good for me. And my first kill…” His hands curled into fists against her waist. Anger slowly bubbled within her, Diana did not doubt that someone forced him to kill her. 

“That will not happen to you how, if you still wish to fight, I will teach you. But you’re safe now,” Diana promised to him, looking up to see Steve standing in the doorway. He smiled at her before stepping into the room, Damian moving in her arms to look at him. 

“Etta told me, you can tell me the rest later.”

Diana beamed, “Thank you, Steve.” 

Steve smiled before bending down to Damian’s eye level, “I’m Steve Trevor.”

“...My name is Damian...Damian Al Ghul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Follow me on my social media:  
> Tumblr: viruscreates  
> Twitter: Birdflash_Virus/viruscreations  
> Instagram: creationviruz


End file.
